Lacie
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Melodi yang menyedihkan itu terus-menerus mengalun di telingaku, menyisakan kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan.


"**Lacie"**

.

.

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

.

.

**Ini fanfic pertamaku. Jadi kalau jelek, dimaklumin ya.. :D**

**Happy Reading**.

.

* * *

Melodi yang begitu menyedihkan itu tertangkap oleh telingaku. Lacie, itu judulnya. Kakak memang sengaja menamainya begitu sesuai dengan namaku.

Melodi itu terus mengalun berulang-ulang, seolah tidak ada habisnya. Andai saja kehidupanku juga seperti itu, aku ingin bisa terus mengulangi semua kenangan indah saat aku bersama dengan mereka. Ah, Sudahlah. Mengingat tentang masa laluku membuat hatiku sakit.

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan. Semakin lama, melodi itu semakin terdengar jelas di telingaku. Bukankah aku sudah mati? Kenapa aku bisa mendengar melodi itu lagi?

Samar-samar, kulihat ada sebuah pohon besar yang tak jauh dariku. Sepertinya melodi itu berasal dari tempat itu. Tapi, siapa yang memainkannya?

Rasa penasaranku memaksaku untuk berjalan menuju pohon besar itu. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat semua dedaunan di daerah itu bergerak sesuai dengan arah angin. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada sehelai rambutku yang bergerak tertiup angin. Ah―Benar juga. Aku kan sudah mati. Aku sudah tidak memiliki tubuh yang bisa disentuh, bahkan oleh angin sekalipun.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan pohon besar itu. Aku terbelalak saat mendapati keberadaan seorang pria yang sudah lama kukenal. Glen Baskerville―atau yang lebih kukenal sebagai Oswald, kakakku―sedang bersandar di bawah pohon itu sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu 'Lacie' melalui sebuah jam yang juga berfungsi sebagai kotak musik pemberian Jack. Pria ini terlalu sedih atau terlalu menyedihkan? Mungkin keduanya.

Kuarahkan tangan kananku ke kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengelusnya. Tapi yang terjadi malah.. tembus. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ya, memang inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi, lalu apa yang kuharapkan dengan mengulurkan tanganku? Berharap bisa menyentuhnya?

Aku menatapnya sedih. Kutarik kembali tangan kananku dari kepalanya dan kukepal kedua tanganku erat, berusaha untuk menahan rasa kecewaku karena tidak dapat menghibur kakakku di saat dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya.

Melodi itu terus saja mengalun tanpa henti, mengisi kesunyian yang tercipta di antara kami berdua sekaligus menutupi suara tangisanku yang bahkan tidak bisa didengar olehnya. Air mataku perlahan mulai jatuh membasahi rerumputan tempatku berpijak―melayang.

"Glen!" aku menoleh menghadap sumber suara. Aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara Jack. Dialah orang yang sudah membuat jam itu.

Jack berlari ke arahku―lebih tepatnya, ke arah kakakku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas senyumannya itu. Dia tersenyum seolah dialah orang yang tidak pernah memiliki masalah dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenyataanya, dia tidaklah seberuntung itu. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu bisa terlihat bahagia. Menurutku, hal itu tidaklah normal. Terakhir kali aku menatap matanya, aku tidak melihat siapapun di sana. Dia seolah bukan siapa-siapa. Entahlah, sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi meski begitu, kalau tidak dia, sepi rasanya.

Jack menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapanku. Ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Ia membelakkan matanya seolah baru saja menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dalam pengelihatannya.

"Lacie?" ucapnya.

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapannya itu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa dia baru saja memanggil namaku? Apa dia bisa melihatku? Semua pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benakku.

"Kau bisa melihatku, Jack?" tanyaku seketika. Ada secercah harapan yang timbul dalam hatiku ketika mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Aku berharap dia bisa melihatku. Dengan begitu, aku akan merasa sedikit senang karena ada yang bisa kuajak bicara.

"Lagi-lagi kau memutar lagu ini ya?" ucap Jack kemudian. Dia kembali tersenyum. Bedanya, kali ini senyumannya itu disertai dengan tatapan sendu dari matanya. Sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar senang.

"Hah?" tanyaku bingung. Wajar saja kan? Apa yang kutanyakan padanya tidak sesuai dengan jawaban yang dia berikan.

"Jangan ikut campur, Jack.." ucap seseorang dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Jack.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Glen. Benar, dialah yang baru saja berbicara kepada Jack. Tunggu dulu, itu berarti Jack tidak bisa melihatku. Yang sebenarnya dia lihat adalah Glen, dan yang dia ajak bicara juga adalah Glen, bukan aku. Karena posisiku yang menutupi Glen, jadinya seolah-olah Jack sedang melihatku dan mengajakku berbicara. 'Lacie' yang dia maksud juga bukanlah aku, melainkan melodi yang terus berputar ini. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal bahwa aku tidak mungkin bisa terlihat oleh mereka. Betapa bodohnya aku!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sedih. Harapan yang―beberapa detik yang lalu―baru tercipta itu kini sirna seutuhnya.

Jack kembali melangkah menuju pohon besar itu, tempat di mana kakakku sedang bersandar. Kali ini, dia tidak berlari seperti sebelumnya. Dia hanya berjalan pelan. Senyuman di wajah masih terlihat jelas, namun kali ini disertai dengan tatapan sendu. Entahlah, mungkin dia sedih melihat kakakku yang masih belum bisa melupakan aku. Atau, karena dia juga merindukanku?

Jack berjalan melewatiku―menembusku. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah sahabat baiknya itu. Kaki kanannya dia tekuk, sedangkan kaki kirinya diluruskan ke depan. Jack lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Senyuman itu masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya, begitu pula dengan tatapan sendu itu.

"Kak.. Jack.. Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kepada mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ya, itu sudah pasti. Mereka tidak bisa mendengarku.

Mataku kembali memanas. Air mataku kembali jatuh membasahi tanah. Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes...

"Air?" suara itu sontak membuatku terkejut. Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap kedua orang itu.

Tampak Jack yang sedang menghapus setetes air yang jatuh ke wajahnya. Apa mungkin itu adalah air mataku?

"Dari mana air ini berasal?" Jack kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada langit. "Tidak ada hujan.." lanjutnya. "Glen, apa kau tahu dari mana air ini berasal?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mana kutahu.." jawab kakakku singkat.

"Ini air liurmu.." ucap Jack yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa khas-nya. Aku ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon konyolnya itu. Menurutku, dia berbakat untuk menjadi seorang pelawak.

"Eh?! Tidak lucu, ya?" ucap Jack lagi setelah menyadari bahwa kakakku sama sekali tidak tertawa.

"Kau masih bisa tertawa di saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Glen.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku hanya tidak mau terlihat sedih di depan orang-orang.." jawab Jack. Menurutku, Jack yang seperti ini memang lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih.

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan yang baru. Kedua orang itu lebih memilih diam dan menikmati alunan melodi yang menyedihkan itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebelah kanan Jack. Aku duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Jack dan juga tepat di sebelah kiri Glen. Ya, kami duduk melingkar. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku memandangi langit biru yang cerah itu. Langit yang kulihat sekarang masih sama dengan yang kulihat dulu. Meski sudah banyak hal yang terjadi, langit tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Lacie.." desah Jack pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan matanya kembali sendu seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan sedih, Jack.." hiburku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa mendengarku, tapi aku tetap melakukannya, berharap dia dapat merasakan kehadiranku. "Aku ada di sini.."

"Maaf.." kali ini, kakakku-lah yang mendesah.

Aku menoleh ke arah pria berjubah hitam itu. Dia tidak berubah, selalu tanpa ekspresi―berbeda sekali dengan Jack yang selalu terlihat ceria. Tapi aku tahu dibalik semua itu, dia selalu merasa bersalah terhadapku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salah kakak. Ini juga bukan salahku, apalagi Jack yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masalah ini. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa.." ucapku.

Kuletakkan kedua tanganku menyatuh dengan tangan kanan Jack dan juga tangan kiri kakakku, Glen. Aku tahu mereka tidak akan bisa merasakannya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Sejujurnya, aku ingin terus bersama dengan kedua orang ini. Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Pada akhirnya, semua orang pasti akan mati, dan itulah yang sudah kualami. Duniaku dan dunia mereka sudah berbedah. Aku tidak bisa lagi berkumpul bersama mereka seperti dulu. Karena itulah, walau hanya sebentar saja, biarkanlah aku bersama dengan mereka. Sebentar saja.

* * *

**Gimana? Bagus? Buruk? RnR, please? :D**


End file.
